


A Different Plan

by araanne



Series: Swan Song Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araanne/pseuds/araanne
Summary: The Trickster comes to the realization that killing Dean isn’t going to help Sam or prevent the apocalypse so he tries something different.





	A Different Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the third square on my Swan Song Bingo card. Post/Mid Mystery Spot.

Title: A Different Plan  
Square Filled: Mystery Spot  
Rating: T  
Warnings:   
Ship(s): Sam/Gabriel  
Summary: The Trickster comes to the realization that killing Dean isn’t going to help Sam or prevent the apocalypse so he tries something different.  
Word Count 692  
Created for @swansongbingo 

Sam had no idea how long he’d been repeating the same Tuesday over and over. But he wasn’t too sure how much more he could take before he cracked. He fell back to the bed as Heat of the Moment by Asia kept playing on the radio.

“Sammy?” Dean questioned his brother. Sam could tell he was worried.

“I’m not feeling too well this morning Dean,” Sam replied. “Can we just stay here for a while?”

“Sure Sammy,” Dean replied. “Do you need me to get you anything?”

Sam was already shaking his head. “I just want to sleep a while longer. But can you stay with me? Watch tv or something.”

“Sure,” Dean replied with a shrug. Instead of getting back on his own bed, Dean pulled off his shoes and jacket before sitting beside Sam on the bed. Dean picked up the remote and turned on the tv, “What do you want to watch?”

“Don’t really care,” Sam replied. 

They lay there on the bed until almost 2 before ordering pizza. The man who delivered the pizza just walked in, shutting the door behind him. He plopped down on Dean’s bed and opened the pizza box. His glamor faded away to reveal a familiar face that they had killed a year earlier.

“Trickster!” Sam exclaimed. He sat up on the bed and glared at the man.

“Got it in one bucko,” the trickster replied. 

“I should have known it was you,” Sam glared at the smaller man.

“You really should have Sammy,” the trickster replied with a smirk.

“Why are you doing this?” Sam questioned.

“You need to understand that nothing you can do will stop Dean from dying and going to hell,” the trickster explained. “I’ve gone about getting you desensitized the wrong way and I’m sorry.”

“There has to be a way,” Sam objected. “Ruby said…”

“She’s lying to you,” the trickster replied. “Ruby works directly for the demon who holds Dean’s contract. Lilith has always been cruel and cold hearted. She prefers to possess blond little girls, then leaves them to rot when she moves on.” The trickster let out a sigh, he sat up and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. “They’re setting you up. Likely have been for a while now. I like you Sammy, and the future they have planned for you isn’t one I’d wish on my worst enemy. Let me help you. Once Dean is taken, I will help you to do whatever you want. We can continue hunting or you can go back to school. Anything.” 

“Why?” Sam asked. “What’s in this for you?”

“They plan to drive you mad with grief and anger,” the trickster explained. “They plan on getting you addicted to demon blood by telling you all of the benefits but not letting you know the effect it can have on your soul.”

“Tell me your name,” Sam insisted.

“Loki,” he answered immediately.

“No tricks,” Dean said lowly. “I don’t trust you and I want Sam safe.”

Loki let out a deep sigh and stood. With a snap of his fingers the entire room was covered in wards that looked Enochian to Sam. The sigils glowed a faint blue for a moment before fading into the walls. Loki moved so he was in the center of the room, he rolled his shoulders back and a shadow of a large pair of wings showed on the wall behind him. “I am the Archangel Gabriel.”

“Angels are real,” Sam said softly. 

“Yeah,” Gabriel replied. “We are. I’ll keep you safe afterwards. I’ll travel with you from now until it happens as well.” Gabriel pulled back in his wings and sat on the bed beside Sam. “Will you trust me enough to help you?”

“Let’s see how it goes between now and…” Sam couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. 

“Ok,” Gabriel agreed. “Tomorrow will be tomorrow, I promise. I’m going to prepare myself; I’ll meet you out front in the morning.”

Sam nodded his head in agreement, “Tomorrow.”

‘This was going to be interesting,’ Sam thought as the former trickster disappeared with a whooshing sound of wings.


End file.
